


Spoils of a Game Played Unfairly

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Commissions [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: “Anything I want?” Ren asked, and Sae nodded. He pursed his lips and furrowed his brows in thought, thumb tapping against the screen of his phone.A long silence fell between them.“You don’t have to-”“I want to fuck you. Tonight. I want you to obey every command I give you and make you my bitch,”Sae approaches Ren, allowing him to ask of anything of her. All Ren wants to do is breed her.
Relationships: Niijima Sae/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Commissions [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047931
Kudos: 30





	Spoils of a Game Played Unfairly

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by saeslmp on twitter! Thank you so much!

“Good evening, Sae,” Ren smiled at the silver-haired prosecutor, watching as she climbed the stairs into his makeshift room, wearing his snug, dark hoodie in the cool space, his phone balancing in one of his palms, “I got your message, you wanted to meet me about something?”

“Yes,” Sae started, sitting down onto the old leather sofa, settling her purse onto the spot next to her, “About the interrogation room...”

Ren visibly tensed out of the corner of her red eyes, clutching onto his phone tightly in his palm she continued, “I’m... sorry you have to go through that, I really am,”

“It’s not your fault,” Ren muttered, his voice meek as he looked away from her, “You couldn’t do anything, you weren’t the one who allowed them to treat me like that,”

“I know, but I still feel responsible for it,” Sae admitted, curling her hands that settled on her lap into tight fists, “After all, though in the end things turned out to be fine, those interrogators had no right to harm you, a teenager no less, and you almost died,”

“Makoto told you about Akechi, huh?” Ren laughed humourlessly, slumping further into his seat, “But it’s fine Sae, honest,”

“I don’t think it’s ‘fine’,” Sae snapped out in exasperation, catching the grey-eyed teen off guard with her abruptness. She sighed, sinking back into her seat. “I’m sorry,” she apologised after her sudden outburst, sinking back into her seat and pinched the bridge of her nose, Ren watching her silently, phone still in his hand.

“Hard day at work?” he joked, but Sae didn’t heed his words. Instead, she looked back up towards him, her eyes filled with stern determination, and his curiosity peaked, shifting in his seat, “What’s the matter?”

“I want to do something for you, no strings attached,” she said firmly, undeterred by Ren’s perplexed look, “Though I understand you’re willing to take down Shido without so much as a thanks, I at least want to repay you however I can,” she explained to him, Ren listening to her with patient ears, “It’s the least I can do with what you’ve been through. Anything you want,”

“Anything I want?” Ren asked, and Sae nodded. He pursed his lips and furrowed his brows in thought, thumb tapping against the screen of his phone.

A long silence fell between them.

“You don’t have to-”

“I want to fuck you. Tonight. I want you to obey every command I give you and make you my bitch,”

Sae couldn’t help but jump in surprise at how readily he answered her offer, his tone firm and full of the assertion she’d only witnessed once when around his friends and fellow Phantom Thieves, never mind that he wanted to fuck her, though she resigned herself to her promise. “If you’re sure,” she muttered under her breath, slipping her coat off her petite shoulders before folding it neatly and laying it beside her. Hormones, she reasoned to herself as she continued to strip until she was just in her lingerie; the simple black bra and panties contrasted against her pale skin that shone in the moonlight, her sliver hair coming undone by the bobby pins she affixed in her hair, “I assume you have a condom-”

“No, I want to do it raw,” Ren demanded, his tone calm yet laced with venom and hunger that Sae slightly flinched at the intensity of his words. His sudden shift of demeanour did not go unnoticed of her. She felt a shadow cast over her, looking up to find him staring down at her, glasses glazed from reflecting the light that caught on the surface of the lens, “Remove my cock from my trousers,” he growled softly, Sae noticing his erection poking from the fabric of his jeans, “Get me hard so I can fuck you, worship my dick with your mouth,”

“Ren, what’s gotten into you-” Sae stammered, but the rough hand that grabbed the back of her head, dragging her from the sofa and onto the old wooden floor and into his crotch interrupted her thoughts, her plump lips instinctively mouthing the bump against the fabric, Sae felt the deep, aching moan that rumbled out from Ren’s throat.

“Fuck, I needed that,” Ren groaned, intertwining his fingers deeper within the strands of her long hair. Sae couldn’t help but feel the ache between her legs, her slender fingers dragging up towards the top of his jeans, undoing the button and zip before she tugged them down with surprising eagerness. The fire that rushed towards her walls grew with increasing intensity when she saw his boxers, tight around his trapped erection, staining with an increasingly growing pool of wet. Her heart thumped with confusing anticipation, Sae barely stopping herself as she reached for the band of his underwear. Her eyes widened when his erect cock suddenly sprung out from its clothy prison, clumsily slapping against her face, she gulped at the sight of the throbbing member before her.

“You want me to put this in my...” Sae trailed off, the member throbbing against her soft skin, the sight of it awakening a flurry of emotions she barely understood. She never had a boyfriend, never had a real dick in front of her in her entire life, wholly dedicated towards her school and career until that very moment. She gulped, barely noticing how she swayed her hips needlessly against the wooden floor as she took Ren’s cock within her clammy hand, the stern prosecutor totally lost and sheepish towards the member before her, “I don’t...” she gulped, gazing at it with a hesitant look; but Ren’s guiding hand was insistent that she take it into her waiting mouth, pressing her lips against the leaking head she instinctively parted them, taking his cock inside her dripping mouth in one go.

Instinct and guesswork guided Sae into servicing the cock that found its way into her mouth, clumsily running her tongue against the salty taste of Ren’s large cock, gagging against the slivers of precum that slid down her throat, yet she eagerly pushed forward in servicing him with everything she had to offer. Ren’s grip tightened each time she ran her tongue caressed the folds of his cock, gently rocking his hips back and forth to assure her she was doing something right, hissing each time her teeth grazed the sensitive skin, he nevertheless lost himself in the way her lips beckoned him further with her increasingly greedy sucks. “Your mouth is so good, Sae,” he moaned, Sae flickering her doey eyes to see his shoulders dropping, his tense expression from before relaxing into enjoyment with each eager suck from her virgin mouth.

And she lost herself in servicing, her hands obediently settling on her soft thighs, inching closer to her increasingly wet nether regions, her juices clinging onto the fabric of her modest panties while her clit ached with fire. She couldn’t ignore the confusing rush of cloying feelings that swelled within her with each forward suck, the temptation to slip her fingers into her dripping cunt growing with each forward suck, Ren’s hand behind her head a flimsy anchor in which she was clung, tightening each time he demanded more of her, Sae willingly giving him what he craved so much. The throb of his cock against her lips, his deep rumbling moans only made her give into the dizzying flurry of her perplexed feelings, his grip daring Sae to push herself further into her cloying feelings. The situation was not lost to her; she was an adult, sucking the cock of a teenager in a cafe attic, said teenager having her wrapped around her finger, she at his beck and call, yet she allowed herself to give into her forbidden temptations, drooling over his cock while she bobbed her head back and forth against his throbbing shaft, wildly running her tongue, indulging in how the cock made her choke so sweetly, tears pricking the corners of her beautiful eyes, pathetically trying her best to swallow the spit that collected and dripped from her mouth and down her chin.

Suddenly Ren jerked his length out from her mouth, Sae gasping forward, coughing as more spit dripped from her lips. Already her mouth felt lonely, the cock she was eagerly indulging in stared back at her, the glisten of her spit clinging onto his flushed skin. She gulped when she saw how far along his shaft where the ring of her lipstick clung onto his cock.

“You’ve been practising? Or do you like my cock that much?” Ren teased, Sae opening her mouth to reply to his sarky remark but was cut off by yet another command for her to obey. “Get off your knees and onto the bed, I want to fuck you,” he commanded. Sae swallowed her words; she got up from the ground below her and walked towards the makeshift bed, settling on the mattress, she patiently waited for her next command, Ren approaching her with a smile.

He kissed her on the mouth, the action soft yet forceful, pulling away only to strip before her, dropping each article he peeled from his frame carelessly down onto the floor.

Sae swallowed down her amazement, unconsciously spreading her legs in waiting, her inner walls ached with delight at the sight before her. He looked handsome, his large erection dangling between his well-toned legs, a charismatic smirk twitched up from his lips, he took off his glasses and settled them on the shelf next to them before he made his way towards her.

“I see you’re already wet for me,” he teased, intentions clear when he slipped two fingers past the black fabric of her panties and into her hot pussy, bobbing them up and down in rhythmic bliss. The moan that Sae let out only spread his grin further, her walls clinging around his digits, his pace only increasing faster in a relentless assault against her pussy, and Sae readily submitted herself to his thrusts, “So tight for me, I can’t wait to fuck you,”

“Please take my virgin pussy,” Sae begged, the words spilling from her lips before she had any sense to stop them tumbling from her mouth, an embarrassing statement she gave with such ease through the confusing flurry of the virgin emotions that spun her head into dizzying heights. And Ren loved how honest she was with how readily she needed his cock, the woman seemingly unaware of how unashamed she served herself to his untamed lust that coursed through his brain, her body burning with the need to be touched, to be defiled by his member, and without another moment of hesitation he pulled from her dripping lips, Sae whining pathetically under him, the stern, persistent prosecutor unravelling into just another bitch in heat when he pressed the tip of his cock against her aching entrance.

“Oh my God, Ren-” Sae gasped, only for her voice to erupt into sounds of her own heated moans when he rolled his hips, forcing her tight walls to split open to accommodate his large prick. Her walls ached like they never had before, Sae having only experienced the feelings of her own fingers slip into her heated walls on nights that left her too wound to think straight, getting used to the already intoxicating way her digits bumped against her walls, always in control, how she always liked it. But the way that Ren’s girth bumped against her walls with each time he hastily rolled his hips into her gave her none of what she was used to: erratic and unpredictable, lacking the gentle touch she always treated herself with, the member tearing through her cunt without care, clumsily bumping into each fold and laying waste to each sweet spot it could find with little mercy, and she loved it. “Your cock,” she moaned freely, so ready to submit to his touch, allowing her to relax each time he slammed into her, his movements firm and assured despite his age, showing his expertise in how he made her readily give into his cock. “You’re so big,” she praised him, already wrapping her legs around his waist, dragging him deeper into her hot cunt, “Fuck me more, please,”

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Ren groaned, reaching for her perfect hips with his rough hands before grabbing them and pulling her deeper down his length, Sae screaming as she took another inch of his cock with such natural effort. The way her walls coiled around him made his head spin the deeper he reached into her pussy, rewarding him with his thrust in his relentless pursuit for her womb, his sly facade unravelling into one of pure bliss each time he pushed forward. But it wasn’t enough for him, there was something missing from their equation, Ren unable to put his finger on it, and therefore unable to satisfy the throb of emotions so primal within him that gnawed against his psyche.

“God, if I knew you had such a big cock I would have fucked you right there in the interrogation room,” Sae admitted, reminding Ren of the Hell he had to endure while in that tiny room, the shame and humiliation he had to endure, and his agitated mind couldn’t help but tie Sae in wit the rest of the law that fucked his life over. His already fast pace into her picked up in surprising speed, his grip tightening, jerking her hips quicker in parallel to his deepening thrusts, brutally slamming her conquered pussy with a newfound goal in his mind. And Sae was at the mercy of his new goal: to breed the cunt that wrapped too eagerly around him, his thrusts vindictive and spiteful, the chivalry he treated her no longer there, instead replaced by anger and a hunger for revenge, and Sae was at the mercy of his dick tearing through her walls while he fucked her with hopeless abandon.

“Ren, Ren it’s too much!” Sae yelled at the top of her lungs, but Ren was relentless with the pursuit of his new goal. Without pulling her out he climbed into her with frenzy hunger, pushing her legs nice and wide for him to then slam into every fold into her aching cunt, each push forward he put more and more of his weight into his hips, the attic space of Leblanc filled with soon filling with the cacophony of his relentless fucking, skin slapping skin and the wet squelch of Sae’s paralleling with his determined grunts and her cries for release.

“Ren, I’m gonna-” Sae warned him, only to be silenced with a kiss from his strong lips she came undone in a glorious spectacle, moaning around his greedy lips, her hips quaking around his cock in a show of her complete submission to his cock and her own debauched needs. But Ren wasn’t done, far from it. He was determined to reach her sacred chamber, the added slick that clung onto him from her cunt made it so easy to pursuit his goal. Not long after he reached the entrance of her womb, slamming against her cervix with such fever he cannot contain any longer, lusts so primal and anger so great within him coalescing with each vindictive slam against her womb that soon coalesced into a snapping orgasm that rippled violently throughout Ren’s body. A final slam forward, he readily gave the convulsing prosecutor below him the most generous creampie he could muster, stalling his hips each time he treated her with a small rock, pumping her thoroughly with molten seed.

“Holy shiiit,” Sae cried, her refined words twisting and then completely undone with the confusing panic she felt with her womb filling with seed, hips quivering under him, instinct driving her to take everything he had to offer without a moment’s hesitation. But when he drew his hips away Sae couldn’t help but utter small whine, until she choked again when he once more slammed forward with a barrage of relentless thrusts knocking against her womb. She wanted to cry in surprise, but each time the sound bubbled up from her throat it was soon replaced with a debauched choke interrupted by Ren’s assault, at the mercy of his thick member, the only thing she could do was surrender herself to him.

“I’m gonna fuck you Sae,” Ren breathed against the clammy skin of her stomach, licking and biting what little fat she had in a show of his possession over her, giving into his base desires so readily, only to crave more of her with each passing minute in a display of what could only be described as animalistic hunger. Another slam forward, her delirious, wanton cries only pushed him further into filling her again, to take revenge towards the system that failed him, Sae now synonymous with the monolithic entity he so readily despised. “I’m gonna make you pregnant, make you mine,” he hissed, his logic sound only to his now vengeful mind, “Gonna get revenge,” he continued to incoherently explain, any acknowledgement from Sae taking the from the heat that spilled from her lips, calls to him that she was ready to fall into the thrall of his command, ready to give what he desired if it meant he could finally get his vengeance with open legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to drop a kudos and comment! Please feel free to follow me at @cakie_nsfw on twitter for more fics, wips, and other perverted goodness.


End file.
